The Train To Togakushi
by Melissa Samuelsen
Summary: Some filler for the episode where Yoite and Miharu travel to see Oda. Yoite makes a starteling revelation, but can Miharu handle it?


Yoite and I had been on the run for weeks. Trying to dodge both the Bantan ninjas and the Kairōshū was hard, but I was determined to grant his wish. But lately I had been thinking about what would happen afterwards. If I managed to make it so that Yoite didn't exist, how would I react to that?  
In the time we spent together I had grown attached to him. I'd never felt this close to anyone before. And it scared me a little. Knowing that soon he'd be gone was something I didn't want to think face. So I hid my feelings from him. . . and myself.  
"Miharu?" He asked. We sat together at the back of the train. "Do you really think Oda will help us?"  
"At this point we're kinda out of options if she doesn't." We were on our way to visit her in hopes that she'd use her Izuna Shingan to help me get control over Fairy.  
"Do you have a back up plan?"  
"Well. . ." I laughed, smiling innocently. "Not exactly."

We stopped at a station and had to catch another train. With a 40 minute lay over we grabbed a bit to eat. Yoite's health was starting to deteriorate more rapidly lately, and it has become obvious that eating is painful. I sighed and looked down at my noodles, poking them with my spoon.  
"Something wrong?" He asked solemnly.  
"No. Just sort of thinking."  
"What about?"  
"Nothing in particular." I looked away, blushing slightly. "The weather? It's snowing out."  
"I never did like the snow." He shivered slightly.  
"But it's so much fun. Snow ball fights, snow angels. And everything looks so pretty."  
"Perhaps. But it's cold and unforgiving."  
"That's true." I looked down again with a little sigh. "Yoite. If this doesn't work. . . if I can't erase you . . . would you hate me?"  
"Of course not." He slurped his noodles. "You have done the best you can. I can't ask more then that."  
"But you would still kill Tobari and the others."  
"That goes without question."  
"I see." My gaze traveled to the window. Outside the now flurries began to fall faster. I smiled to myself.  
"Would you like to go out there?"  
"No I'm alright. Besides it's to cold out there."  
"Well we have time to waste." He stood, placed some money on the table then took my hand. "Come, let's make a snow man or something."  
"But Yoite. . ." I gasped as he pulled me out the door. Why was he agreeing to this, knowing how cold he would be. Yes he had on a scarf and gloves but his body had a hard time maintaining it's temperature without the added cold. "Yoite slow down!" The cold hit me hard, and I shivered ducking behind Yoite's back. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Don't worry about me." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me. "I'm stronger then I look."  
We starting building a small snowman, complete with stick arms and nose. "Now all he needs is a hat." I laughed taking Yoite's and placing it on the snowman's head. "There."  
"Hmm. . . he's missing something." He took off his scarf and wrapped it around the bulge that would be the snowman's neck. "Now he won't be cold."  
"He looks good." I leaned on Yoite's shoulder and admired our work. His skin was cold; I could feel it through his jacket. "A regular masterpiece."  
"We should head back to the station." He took the hat off and shivered slightly. "I don't want you to get to cold."  
"I'm alright."  
"Here." He put the scarf around me and tied it lightly.  
"I said I'm fine. You need it more then I do."  
"But it looks better on you." He smiled faintly.

We went back to the station and waited the remaining twenty minutes until the train arrived. Yoite sat beside me, breathing heavily. "Are you alright?"

"Yea. Just need to sit for a minute. I'll be fine." He closed his eyes and lean against me. "Do you mind if I rest on you?"

"Not at all." I smiled to myself. After a few minutes his breathing steadied and slowed. "He must be sleeping."

Yoite always looked so peaceful while he slept. When he was awake you could tell that he was in pain. He disguised it as best he could but it was obvious that the pain was excruciating. Seeing him like that broke my heart. I still didn't know anything about him or his past, but I know who he is now. And I don't think he deserves all of this.

I sighed and looked over to the clock. We would have to be leaving soon. Yoite would have to wake up, but I wanted to let him sleep.

"Miharu?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"We have five more minutes until the train comes. You can sleep again once we board. It'll be warmer in there too."

"It's plenty warm right here. You're like a little space heater." He chuckled. "Sorry for stealing all your warmth."

"Forget about it. I have plenty to spare."

"I wanted to ask you something." He paused. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because we made a promise."

"Promises can be broken. People do it all the time."

"And then there is Tobari, Reimi and Youchi."

"Is that your only reason?" He sat up and looked at me.

"It's all so complicate." I looked at my hands, blushing lightly. "Things have gotten so mixed up."

"I see." Yoite looked away from me, taking his hat off and placing it on his lap. "Miharu . . .I'm sorry I got you into this. It seems in the end I'm only bringing you more trouble. Things weren't supposed happen like this. Then again, many things happened that I didn't plan on."

"You can't plan every little thing Yoite."

"I know. But I thought we would have more time. My body is breaking down faster then I had envisioned. And then there's . . ."

"There's what?"

"You." He chuckled and smiled sadly. "I didn't plan on falling for you."

"Y-yoite. . ."

"I'm not sure what this feeling is. Although the more I think about it the more I realize that . . . that I'm in love with you Miharu."

My eyes went wide, and I stared at him for a moment._ No way . . did Yoite just . . ._"Good one." I laughed nervously. "You had me going for a moment."

"Surprises you too huh? But I'm being serious. It dawned on me a few days ago. Yukimi and I were talking. He's been mentioing this girl he likes for a whil. For days he's gone on and on about her. What she looks like, her posronality. And how she makes him feel. It made me think about you."

"Me?"

"The way I feel about you. Or what it's like when I'm with you. Yukimi explained that it goes beyond mere admiration, beyond friendship."

"But are you sure it's...love?"

"Well, that's what I thought. But it adds up. My heart skips a beat, and I find myself at a loss for words. I worry about you to the point of obsession." He looked up at me. "So yea, I'd say I love you.

"Yoite, I don't know what to say." Never in a million years did I think he could have feelings for me, let alone ones as strong as 'love'. I mean I guess it makes sense, the way he's been acting the last few weeks. But...love? Me?

"Train 713 with service to Togakushi is arriving at platform 7. Train 713 with service to Togakushi is arriving at platform 7."

"That's us." Yoite stood, turning his back to me and walking fast.

"Yoite." I called after him. "Yoite wait." be he didn't respond.

A sea of people swallowed him and despite his height I lost track of him. I stood there, watching the people mill about trying to collect my thoughts. What should I say to him? Did I even have a response to his confession? The truth was I had been thinking about him a lot and how his disappearance from my life was going to affect me. I didn't want to erase his existence. i didn't want him to be just a memory among memories. But did that mean I loved him?

"Train 713 with service to Togakushi is now boarding on platform 7. Train 713 with service to Togakushi is now boarding on platform 7."

"Where did he go? I have the tickets...and his hat." I sighed and called for him again. _How does someone lose a guy that tall?_ "Damn it Yoite, we have to get going." I wandered up and down the walkway trying to find him, but to no avail. Finally I gave up and just stood there. "Did he leave me?" Just like that? Because I didn't respond to him? _No Yoite wouldn't do that. _Then again, he is a Kiroshou member, who knows what he can do. But he wouldn't leave he? I'm not ready...not yet... "Yoite..."

"Miharu." A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and held me tight.

"For a second there I was scared." I reached up and touched his hand.

"It seemed like you needed a moment to think. So I was going to get our seats but you have the tickets. When I came back you looked...lost."

"Me? Lost? Nah." I scoffed. "Just don't want to leave you here in the snow."

He spun me around in his arms and kissed me softly. My body went numb from shock, and I was unable to move. A small gasp escaped me as my eyes fluttered closed. After a few moments my hands found their way to his back and clutched his shirt tightly.

I'm not sure how long we stood there embracing each other, but I heard over the loud speaker "Last boarding call for Train 713 with service to Togakushi. Last boarding call for Train 713 with service to Togakushi is boarding." Yoite pulled back and smiled. "We better get going or we'll miss it." He linked his fingers in mine and led me to the train.

Weeks ago it dawned on me how much it's going to hurt when I lose Yoite. Only now do I see that it's because I'm in love with him. Our lived have become intertwined, just like out hands. _Man this is going to hurt me in the end. _I smiled to myself, trying to catch up with him. _But it's worth it._


End file.
